Save Me!
by BlueRavenXKibaNaru
Summary: Naruto is feeling depressed and lonely. Kiba is willing to help Naruto his longtime crush overcome his depression. YAOI Male on Male
1. Fill the Emptiness

Warning: Yaoi MalexMale KibaNaru FanFic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

_**This is my first ever KibaNaru FanFic. This pairing is my only favorite and I choose not to read other pairings. I also believe that Naruto is the perfect uke! ;)**_

**Chapter 1:**

"Naruto, Dear Wake UP! You have a mission today!" Kushina began shaking her son. Soon enough, after a few more shakes, Naruto began to stir and woke up.

Naruto sat up, stretched his arms and yawm deep and long.

"Morning Mom" Naruto said as he rubbed his drowsiness out of his eyes.

"Good morning. You better hurry up you have to meet up with teammates." Kushina said to the squinting blonde. The blonde smiled and then Kushina began ruffling his hair.

"Okay, Okay, I'm getting up. I'm getting up." Naruto stood up, dressed himself and went to the kitchen to see his father.

"Good Morning Fourth Hokage!" Naruto joked. Minato chuckled.

"Naruto, How many time do I have to tell you that you don't have to call me 'Fourth Hokage', I AM YOUR DAD!"Minato pointed out.

"I know. It's just so much fun. My dad is the Fourth Hokage and soon I will be too! Believe it!"Naruto said grinning.

"You will one day but you won't if don't hurry up and go to your sensei." The Fourth stated.

Naruto ate his breakfast in no less than 10 seconds. He took a bath and wore his ninjaa outfit.

His parents waited for him by the door.

"Naruto please be careful!"Kushina worried.

"Yes Yes Mom! I know! I'll be careful" He kissed her on the cheek.

"Naruto you are a fine shinobi." Minato stated.

"Goodbye see you later!"Naruto shouted as he went down the path to their house.

"Naruto Wait!"Kushina shouted.

"Yeah Mom!"Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"Naruto we BEEEEPP! BEEEEPPP!"

"huh? What was that!"Naruto shouted back.

"We BEEEEPP! BEEEEP!"

Naruto rose from his slumber.

"oh...it...was...just...a...dream. a...stupid...dream."Naruto said in a very depressed tone as he shut off his alarm clock that says 7:28am.

"**Naruto, I'm here for you and so is Sakura and Kakashi" Kyuubi stated.**

"No they aren't, their only concern is Sasuke. Sakura loves him, not me. Kakashi's favorite student is Sasuke and not me."Naruto snapped back at Kyuubi.

"AAAhhhhh! I am so depressed! After I found out that they were my parents, it's been like this everyday of my fucking life. Why do I have to live this miserable life! I don't want this anymore. Why can't I die? " the blond shouted.

"**Naruto don't. If you die, I die."Kyuubi said full of fear**

"I DON't CARE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT OUT OF THIS SORRY EXCUSE FOR A LIFE! NO ONE LOVES ME! NO ONE IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN LOVES ME!" Naruto walked over to his dresser and grabbed a seal that blocks all chakra from the body, including the demon's.

"So that you won't be able to heal me, I going to use this seal to seal your chakra!"He placed the seal on his seal.

"Goodbye! Kyuubi!"

He hung a rope at his ceiling and grabbed a chair. He placed the rope around his neck and jumped off of the chair. He committed suicide at 7:30am.

After a few seconds, there was a knock on the door. A hard knock on the door!


	2. Kiba's Help

**Chapter 2: Kiba's Love!**

"_Uuuhhh! Kiba...Ff-faster...uhh-ha-harder!" Naruto moaned._

"_N-Nar-ru-t-to! S-so f-fuck-ing t-tight" Kiba moaned/panted. Kiba obliged to Naruto's request. He fucked Naruto harder and faster which was acknowledged by Naruto by moaning even louder that fueled Kiba to fuck him even more hard and fast. _

_Naruto was in a complete bliss. His prostate was hit every thrust. He became a bundle nerves in Kiba's grasp. Kiba noticed the neglected member so reached down and started pumping it in a very frantic matter. He wanted them to cum at the same time._

"_Haa..Naruto..Are...You...UUHhh...Close..?"Kiba asked as he panted._

"_Uhhhh! Kami so Good!" Naruto nodded._

"_Me too but...uuuhhh... So tight...so hot...so good... cum with me my love."Kiba trying to catch up with his breath._

-Real World-

"There he goes again! Moaning every night! Dreaming about that blond!"Akamaru said to himself watching his master thrust into the air moaning Naruto's Name! Akamaru did not want to wake him because the last time he did that Kiba kicked him hard in the stomach.

"UUUHhh! NAAARUUUTOOOOO!"Kiba yelled as his orgasm overtook him. Kiba woke up to a wet feeling in his pants. Kiba was not surprised. He had wet dreams most of the time and all of them are about him fucking Naruto's brains out.

"So Master did you have a nice dream?" Akamaru joked.

"Shut it. Do you want to have no food for a week?" Kiba growled at his dog companion.

Akamaru lost his smile and bowed his head in defeat. Kiba smiled at his sight. The sight of Akamaru defeated. He then looked up and dropped his happy expression and picked up a worried look. Akamaru took notice of his sudden change in his master's expression.

"Kiba, What's wrong? you thinking about the blond?" Akamaru questioned Kiba to bring him back to reality.

"Yeah! I am. How did you know?"Kiba snapped back and scratched the back of his head as he replied.

"You think about all the time these past few days. Why is that?"Akamaru asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just worried" Kiba looked up to the ceiling again pondering on what his blond crush is doing.

"Why are you worried about him?" Akamaru asked again.

"I haven't seen around lately. When I do see him, he's all depressed and stuff. He doesn't get angry when I annoy which I enjoy very much. He actually looks cute and hot when gets angry at me." Kiba drifted off to his thoughts of the blond yelling at him. Akamaru noticed the sudden change of expression so he barked loudly to bring him back to their conversation.

"Oohhh.. Sorry Akamaru. I can't help it." Kiba blushed

"Let's just get back to the topic." Akamaru growled getting annoyed at the fact that Kiba thinks of more of the blond's well being that his own dog.

"Oh yeah. Where was I? Yeah, he looks he has been crying a lot. I can tell from his scent and how red his eyes were. That's not the only thing about his scent." Kiba said.

"What about his scent?" Akamaru asked in pure curiosity

"Well I pick up the scent of iron or blood and his wrist have cuts so I think he maybe hurting himself." Kiba started to really worry because he knows that Naruto is sad, upset or depressed about something and he doesn't know what he can do to help him.

"How about we go and visit him would that make you happy?"Akamaru suggested.

"Of course!" Kiba grinned like a mad man.

Akamaru sighed.'Kiba you really have fallen head over heels for that blond. I wonder what Tsume and Hana would think. Hana will take well because she is a fan girl. She would probably shriek when Kiba tells her about Naruto. As for Tsume, she is unpredictable. This case is common for most Inuzuka guys 'cause they were born Bi but I can't help but think she might not take it well.' Akamaru thought.

"HEY! Akamaru! What are you waiting for?" Kiba called. He was already dressed and ready to go to pay his blond a visit. Kiba practically sprinted over to Naruto. They the house at 7:20am.

"Hey Kiba would you slow down!" Akamaru begged him to slow down. Good thing that Kiba has heightened senses. When he heard Akamaru say something he did not actually understood it so he stopped to ask his friend what he said. By the time Akamaru caught to Kiba, the dog was breathing rather hard.

"I was saying that you should slow down." Akamaru said in between pants.

"We have no time to waste. He could be killing himself right now." Kiba shivered at the thought of Naruto even trying to kill himself so dashed off leaving the furry beast behind.

"KIBA WAIT!" Akamaru yelled at Kiba who is now out of his sight.

"haaaaa! I guess there is nothing I could' Akamaru said in annoyance and defeat. He sprinted to the blonde's house. Thanks to Kiba's eagerness and worry they arrived in record time. Their trip was only 5 minutes so they arrived at 7:25am. They were in time to hear the shouts of the blond.

"I DON't CARE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT OUT OF THIS SORRY EXCUSE FOR A LIFE! NO ONE LOVES ME! NO ONE IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN LOVES ME!" Naruto walked over to his dresser and grabbed a seal that blocks all chakra from the body, including the demon's.

"So that you won't be able to heal me, I going to use this seal to seal your chakra!"He placed the seal on his seal.

"Goodbye! Kyuubi!"

He hung a rope at his ceiling and grabbed a chair. He placed the rope around his neck and jumped off of the chair. He committed suicide at 7:30am.

'Would Naruto really take his own life because no one loves him? Naruto, I love you!' Kiba thought as he looked to see Akamaru come up the steps. As Akamaru saw Kiba's shocked expression, he ran towards Kiba.

"What did he reject you?" Akamaru asked. Kiba did not budge he was lost in his thoughts.

"Hey Kiba? You There!" Akamaru barked still the brunette did not respond. He bit Kiba so that he would snap out of it.

"Ooowww! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THAT?" Kiba is now pissed.

"Why do you have a shocked expression on your face?" Akamaru asked.

"Naruto was shouting about no one loves him and I think he is going to take his own life" Kiba rushed to the door and knocked hard. Hard enough that his fist formed a crater. He tried turning the knob to see if its open and it is. He proceeded in entering Naruto's home. Kiba was shocked that his love was living in a dump. Keeping this thought aside, he looked for Naruto. He went to the Kitchen, Bathroom and then his bedroom. If he was shocked before, he is more shocked and pale, very pale because of the sight before. A blond with a rope around his neck and hanging from the ceiling. Kiba took a Kunai out from his pouch and cut the rope that connected the blond to death. He checked if Naruto had a pulse. Thank God he still had one but it was very faint. He made a few hand signs then they were gone poof! They reappeared in Tsunade's office.

"KIBA! WHAT TH-OH MY GOD! Naruto what happened?" Tsunade was shock was a understatement.

"KIBA EXPLAIN THIS!" Tsunade went over to look at Naruto and pulled of the Tag to let Kyuubi's chakra flow.

"Well I was going to visit because he was not acting like himself lately and when I got he shouted that he hates his life and wished that he was dead! It took me a few minutes to snap back to reality. I barged in and cut the rope, check his pulse and transported us here." Kiba said as quickly as possible almost crying because Naruto was going to kill himself.

"It was a good that you came there just in time. A few more minutes and he would have" Tsunade paused then gulped. "...died.." Kiba took that word to heart. It was painful for him. He almost lost the love of his life. If Naruto dies, he might not be able to live or continue being himself.

"Okay, I healed the damage muscles around his neck and with the fox's help it was a quick heal now to perform CPR. Kiba I need you to perform CPR while I deal his lungs and heart." Tsunade ordered.

_Author's note: I am not sure what to do if someone hangs himself. In this you can save that person through CPR._

"I would be happy to!" Kiba was so excited he would get to feel Naruto's lips on his. Inside his mind Kiba was doing was dancing and grinning like a mad man. He realized that this was a serious matter so he became semi-serious.

"Kiba, what are you waiting for?" Tsunade commanded. Kiba then proceeded into doing CPR.

He connected his lips with Naruto's and blew air into him. He blushed because he was technically, sort of kissing Naruto.

'What is wrong with him, he's been acting strange?' Tsunade asked herself as she focused on Naruto's she looked at Kiba. She saw Kiba's blush due to his repeated action his blush became more red until it blended with his tattoos.

'Is he blushing? So that explains his strange behavior lately. He likes Naruto. I have to tell Shizume. She is a total fangirl.' Tsunade smirked.

This went on for a few minutes.

Naruto began to stir and woke up. He refused to open his eyes because it was too bright.

"Is this heaven?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto this is heaven. Welcome" Tsunade said in her most angelic voice possible. Naruto did recognize Tsunade's voice.

"Kami-sama is that you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto. I am Kami-sama. It isn't your time yet. I have to send you back. There is someone that really loves you." Tsunade replied and looked at Kiba who was trying his best not laugh so he did notice that Tsunade looked at him.

"Now Open Your Eyes In 5...4...3..2..1"Tsunade/Kami said.

Naruto opened his eyes to a smiling and a calmed down Kiba. He looked into Kiba's eyes and thought that Kiba's eyes are beautiful. Kiba had the same comment on Naruto's Sapphire Orbs. They stared into each other.

"Now we have Naruto back after talking 'Kami'"Tsunade said.

"How did you know I talked to Kami- No way that was all a joke"Naruto was pissed.

"But about what I said that someone loves you here. There is and it's not me."Tsunade pointed out.

"Can you tell me who?"Naruto asked.

"That someone will tell you someday but now I want you to stay with Kiba. Kiba you will nurse him back to health and keep an eye on him and stop him immediately if he were to try to take his life again. I suggest that you also sleep in one room so that he will not get any ideas if you are asleep."Tsunade said. Kiba was more than happy to accept this mission because he will be close to Naruto.

"WHAT I HAVE TO STAY WITH DOG-BREATH?"Naruto yelled waking up all of Konoha. Tsunade hit him on the head.

"ooww! that hurts" Naruto rubbed the swell.

"No buts, You be good to Kiba. If he didn't show at your place, you would be dead and don't take to me about having miserable. I am sure that the next few days will pleasurable for you. Kiba take good care of him."

"Yes, I'll do my best." Kiba wondered on why she said that the next few days will be pleasurable for Naruto.

'Is it possible that she knows?' Kiba thought and looked at Tsunade who gave him a wink. ' She knows' He facepalmed himself.

**AFTER ONE WEEK**

He has been staying at Kiba because Tsunade refused to let him go back to his apartment. He has been trying to get Kiba angry so that he would ask him to leave but it did not work. Kiba has been so kind to him. Kiba helped him walk when was getting dizzy and trouble walking. When they reached the stairs, Kiba carried Naruto bridal style. Naruto felt Kiba's chest and arm muscles and nuzzled into Kiba's chest slowly falling asleep and enjoying the warmth from the brunette. He was surprised that Kiba was that strong. Kiba even bought him ramen for every meal. He even let me sleep in the other room but with Akamaru. He trusts me. He cares for me too. He really does.

After one week, Naruto has developed a liking to the brunette. A liking that can turn into love if Kiba plays his cards right.

'It's 7:40pm. I wonder where Kiba is. He has been gone too long.' Naruto thought as he worry for the brunette's safety.

'Wait! Am I worrying about him? Well he has been kind to me. He is kinda cute and he has this strong body that makes me feel safe whenever he wraps around me. Maybe I do like him. I just hope that he won't do anything funny. I hope that this relationship won't be like the last time but I have to be sure that he has feelings for me.' Naruto thought as devised a plan to find out if Kiba likes him.

"Hhhmmm... It started to rain." Naruto said to himself as he heard the raindrops drop onto the roof.

A few minutes later a soaking wet Kiba entered and ran to the Kitchen.

"Sorry If I took long." Kiba apologized.

"It's okay. I was worried that something might happen to you."Naruto said. Kiba was shocked but did not show it. The blond was worried about him.

'Does he like me?' Kiba thought. As he also devised a plan to get the blond. First step was show Naruto his body so he took off his shirt to reveal a very muscular and tan brunette.

Naruto looked over to Kiba. He was just in time to see the brunette take off his shirt. Naruto blushed at the shirtless Kiba and did not take his eyes off of the muscular teen. Naruto noticed that Kiba had nice pecs and six-pack abs. However, Kiba noticed that the blond was staring.

"Don't drool Naruto" Kiba joked. Naruto wiped his mouth.

"Sorry." Naruto said. Kiba picked up the ramen and handed it over to the blond.

"Here's your ramen"Kiba gestured.

"Thank you" Naruto finished quickly.

" I guess I'll take a shower now." Naruto stood up and headed to the shower. Naruto purposely made his ass bounce a little. Kiba noticed and blushed as he stared at Naruto's butt.

'Ooohh Such a Nice Ass. It's begging for my dick to be inside of it. I want to jump him and fuck him like in my dreams but I can't do that Naruto will be hurt.' Kiba thought as he continued to stare at Naruto's bouncing ass.

Naruto noticed Kiba was staring at his ass and thought that maybe he does like me.

'Ok now for the part of the plan' Kiba and Naruto thought.

Naruto finished his shower after twenty minutes. He was about to go to his room and put on some clothes when he heard Kiba call him. He went down with only his towel around.

"What is it Kiba?" He turned to Kiba and did a sexy Hair flip which turned Kiba on. Kiba was blushing and woke up Kiba Jr.

"Uuhhh... Would you want to watch a movie?" Kiba asked as he stared at Naruto's wet chest with water droplet falling. He was jealous. He wished he could feel Naruto's Chest and Abs. Naruto was skinny but you can tell that he has muscles. He has six-pack abs.

"Sure, What movie did you have in mind?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know yet. How about you get dressed and I'll go pick two." Kiba suggested.

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute."Naruto said as dashed off to his room.

Kiba sighed.

"I did not think that I could have survived that. It took every ounce of my self-control to not pounce on him." Kiba tried to relax himself and his appendage.

"I think I should choose a horror movie so that he would bury his face in my shoulder" Kiba smirked. Naruto went down and saw Kiba's smirk.

"What are you smirking?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. Just excited to be spending some time with you?" Kiba said grinning ear to ear.

"okay what are we watching?" Naruto asked.

"You'll find out." Kiba's smirk went back and gave Naruto a slight fear.

'Shit. We are going to watch a horror movie. I'm going to be screaming all night and burying my face in his shoulder' Naruto thought.

'I'll be closer to Kiba so that's his plan for me to bury my face in his shoulder so that he would wrap his around me and comfort me then hug me. I can play your game.' Naruto thought.

"Naruto sit here" Kiba gestured a spot next to him and Naruto went and next to him.

After the first terrifying scene, Naruto screamed and buried his face in Kiba's shoulder. Kiba then wrapped his hand around Naruto to pull him closer and comfort him. Kiba stopped watching the movie and just hug Naruto. Naruto felt safe and warm in Kiba's grasp. He wrapped his arms around Kiba to pull him closer.

They forgot about the movie.

Kiba stopped the movie and went back hugging the blond. Kiba placed his chin on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto did the same.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you." Kiba whispered.

"Yeah! I also have something to tell you." Naruto whispered.

"I'll go first. I have wanted to tell you this for a long time now." Kiba removed his chin from the blonde's shoulder and leaned in to kiss Naruto.

"I like you Naruto. I really like you" Kiba pecked Naruto on the lips again. Naruto was shocked but quickly got over it and pulled Kiba into a passionate kiss. They pulled off of each other when they needed to come up for air.

"Kiba I really like you too. I think I love you." Naruto kissed him again.

Kiba licked Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance. The blond parted his lips to allow Kiba to enter his mouth. He moaned into the kiss as the Kiba's tongue tasted Naruto's mouth. Kiba was addicted to Naruto's taste. It drove him crazy. He suddenly moved his hands to Naruto's waist and traced a line at his side. It made Naruto shiver. Naruto's tongue came out to play and battled Kiba for dominance. Kiba let him win so that he could feel Naruto's tongue in his mouth. Naruto found the bottom of Kiba's shirt and inserted his hand and reached up, feeling Kiba's abs and pecs. He then started playing with Kiba's nipples. Kiba moaned. Kiba's hands reached down. one hand went to Naruto ass and the other started pumping Naruto through the fabric. Even though it was incredibly pleasurable, he was not ready. He pulled off of Kiba. Kiba was surprised was an understatement.

"Kiba I'm sorry but I am not ready for this." Naruto said.

"It's okay Naruto I will wait for you as long as it takes. I will not get impatient. I am willing to wait for you. I love you." Kiba gave him one last peck.

"So, I think it's about time we sleep" Kiba said as he stood up. Naruto nodded. Kiba help out a hand to help him stand up. Naruto grabbed the hand and was pulled into a kiss. He was surprised but started to relax. They parted for air.

"Goodnight Naruto" Kiba gave him another peck on the lips, then the forehead.

"Goodnight Kiba" Naruto said as they made their way upstairs and to their separate rooms.

However Naruto was unable to sleep. He was still thinking about what happened a while ago. He was thinking if this was real and if Kiba really loves and won't just use him for his body. Naruto decided that he would go and talk to Kiba. He stood up and went to Kiba's room.

-Kiba's Room-

"Uuuhhhh... Naruto" Kiba was moaning as he pump his member.

Kiba moaned until he was stopped by Naruto knocking.

Naruto opened the door and saw Kiba naked and pumping his dick. The sight turned Naruto on.

"You need some help" Naruto said as he went to Kiba.

**Author's Note: YAOI will be on the next chapter which will be posted tomorrow night or after two days.**


	3. Sex and Nightmares

**Chapter 3: Sex and a Nightmare**

-Kiba's Room-

"Uuuhhhh... Naruto" Kiba was moaning as he pumped his member.

Kiba moaned until he was stopped by Naruto knocking.

Naruto opened the door and saw Kiba naked and pumping his dick. The sight turned Naruto on.

"You need some help" Naruto said as he went to Kiba. Kiba stopped all of his actions and looked up to Naruto who getting close to the naked teen. When Naruto reached the edge of the bed he took off his jacket and shirt at a teasing slow pace. Kiba did not take his eyes off the blond as his love slowly undress.

'Does he have to tease me?' Kiba thought.

'Is he really ready or is this a dream?' Kiba thought out loud.

"Kiba this is not a dream. I'm really here" Naruto said as his descended on the brunette leaking member.

"Ooohhhh!" Kiba moaned as he felt the hot wet cavern around half of his dick. Naruto then stared at Kiba's member then licked the bottom to the top making the brunette moan. Naruto decided to tease Kiba more. He repeatedly licked the tip of Kiba's dick. Kiba did not want the blonde to tease him so he placed his hand on the blond surprisingly smooth and silky locks and pushed his head down making the blond engulf 6 inches out of Kiba's 9 inch cock. Naruto did not mind so he started deep-throating Kiba. Kiba's moans got louder and louder as Naruto bobbed his head up and down dog-boy's dick.

"Uggghh... Na..Naruto...I'm...So...Close" Kiba manage to get out. Naruto got even faster and made good use of his as tongue as he sucked Kiba even faster to get the dog-boy to cum. After a few more minutes, Kiba began thrusting into the blonde while his hand held the blonde's head in place. At first he was surprised when Kiba started fucking his mouth, then he relaxed a bit and let Kiba fuck him. To make it more pleasurable for Kiba, He sucked kiba's dick following the rhythm of Kiba's thrust.

"Naruto!" Kiba moaned out loudly as he came in Naruto's mouth. Kiba stopped his thrusting to let Naruto milk him. Kiba moaned as his sensitive cock was milked. Naruto let the member slid out with a loud 'pop'.

"That was tasty" Naruto said as he relished the taste of Kiba's cum. He crawled up to Kiba so that they were face to face. He leaned into to the Kiba's ear. "Do want a taste?" Naruto whispered in a very seductive voice causing blood to rush to Kiba Jr. Naruto kissed him then to deepen the kiss Kiba put his hand behind Naruto's head as he asked permission to enter the blonde's mouth. Naruto parted his lips and slid his tongue in. Kiba was addicted to the new taste. Naruto was delicious before but now Kiba's cum intensified it making it very addicting. Naruto moaned into the kiss. Kiba spun him so that he was on top.

"Naruto are you really sure about this?"Kiba asked.

"Yes Kiba. I am." Naruto gave him a reassuring smile.

Kiba attacked his neck searching for a sensitive spot when he found it Naruto moaned softly. He started biting, sucking, licking and kissing that spot as it turned dark purple. While Kiba was doing that, Naruto was moaning. Kiba started leave a trail of kisses on Naruto's collarbone then descended to the blond's nipple repeating the action done on his neck while he played with the other nipple. He went further down licking Naruto's abs. He went down to Naruto's member and licked the shaft making the blond breath harder and moan loudly.

"Kiba Stop Teasing Please." Naruto panted.

Kiba started sucking him then held up his Hand to Naruto's face. Naruto took the hint and started sucking it. When Kiba thought that it was wet enough, he inserted one digit to Naruto's hole. Naruto felt a little pain at the intrusion but relaxed in a few minutes because Kiba was distracting him by sucking the blonde's dick faster. When he felt that the blonde was ready, he inserted another finger. Naruto's insides clamped down onto Kiba's fingers with his eyes closed due to the pain that seemed to not end. Kiba crawled up and kissed Naruto as his other pumped Naruto's member. The blonde moaned into the kiss and loosened up. Kiba kept kissing as he scissored Naruto's insides. Naruto felt a little bit of pleasure when he was being stretched. When he felt that Naruto was ready for another, he inserted the third finger. When Naruto got used to the feeling of being filled, he loosened and Kiba took it as a sign that he should thrust his fingers into him. Naruto felt an enormous amount of pleasure just by being finger-fucked.

'If his fingers felt like this, I wonder how much pleasure would I feel If his was inside him.'Naruto thought. He stopped his thoughts when he felt vibrations as Kiba moaned while sucking the blonde's dick.

"AAahhh. Kiba...So...Good...So...God...Gonna Cum..." Naruto said before he screamed moaned Kiba's Name as he climaxed in the brunette waiting mouth. However Kiba did not swallow but spit it to his hand and used it as his lubricant. As he pumped his member, he made sure not to give in to the pleasure so he stopped and looked at Naruto before position his dick directly at Naruto's stretched holes and kissed him. While kissing Naruto, He pressed the head in. Naruto moaned in pleasure and pain. Naruto wanted to get things going so he wrapped his legs around Kiba and pulled the brunette to him. The blonde's actions resulted to Kiba be fully in Naruto and accidentally hit his prostate. He actually screamed Kiba's name. Now that the brunette was angled directly as Naruto's prostate, he was going to abuse to make it very pleasurable for the blonde.

"Naruto...So...Hot...So...fucking...good...I might...cum...from...this...alone..."Kiba said as he waited for Naruto to get used to his size.

When Naruto got used to it he started thrusting to Kiba and said "Kiba don't go easy on me...Fuck Me...Hard and Fast...Make me immobile..." Naruto said. Kiba almost came from those words. Kiba did what he was told so he rammed into Naruto hitting his prostate. At first it was very painful then it started becoming only pleasure. Naruto moaned loudly and uncontrollably as he was fucked rough and hard.

"Kiba..Kiba..KIBA...Kiba" Naruto moaned.

"Louder...Scream my name as I fuck your brains out." Kiba said as he rammed Naruto with full force hitting the blonde's prostate making said blond see white and scream the brunette's name.

"AAahhh Kiba...Harder and Faster! Fuck this is good AAAAHH!" Naruto moaned Kiba continued to fuck him. Naruto closed his eyes and bared his neck because of the pleasure the blond was giving him and something inside of him said that he should do this. Kiba noticed Naruto's nared neck and bit it hard enough to draw blood. It was a common mating ritual in the Inuzukas. A ritual that Kiba has explain to Naruto later. Naruto did not mind being bitten. It actually made him hornier. Kiba leaned in and kissed Naruto passionately as he rammed into the blond. This lasted until they broke for air. The brunette noticed the neglected member and pumped it in time with his thrust.

"AAhhh...Naruto Make It Tighter Milk My Cock." Kiba moaned to Naruto's ear. Naruto did what he was told and made it tight. It increased the pleasure. Naruto moaned loudly and Kiba's thrusts became sloppy and more frantic. Both of them nearing their climax. Kiba pumped Naruto even faster. Naruto could no longer handle the amount of pleasure he experiencing. He shot out loads and loads of white sticky cum. Some landed on Kiba face. He brought one hand up and gathered it all before licking it off his hand. Some landed on Naruto's face. He did not care because all he cared for right now was the pleasure coming from the repeated thrust of Kiba and the abuse of his prostate. The rest of the cum coated Naruto's and Kiba's chest and stomach. The brunette has dripping streaks of cum on his chest while Naruto had a pool of cum. When Naruto climaxed, his hole became tighter around Kiba's dick which proved to be too much for the blondes as he released inside the blonde screaming the blonde's name. He shot out an incredible amount. Some ven leaked out. Naruto moaned from the feeling of being filled by Kiba's hot juicy cum. Before collapsing beside Naruto, he wiped the cum on his chest with his hand and licked his hand clean then drank the pools of cum on Naruto.

"Naruto, you taste so good" Kiba said as he laid beside Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes to meet Kiba's Their eyes had the look of lust, happiness, pleasure and love. The love part was the only thing Naruto took notice of and was glad that he found it in his eyes because it meant that someone in this village actually loves him for who he is and not what they accuse him to be. A tear slipped from his eye but not of sadness. It was tear of joy. He finally found someone that cares for him and he also cares for him He can tell that this is not a one-time thing. This will happen again and soon.

"Naruto what are you looking at?" Kiba asked as he breathed hard.

"Nothing. I love you Kiba." Naruto said as he kissed him.

"I love you too." Kiba said as he leaned in to kiss the blonde.

"Kiba why did you bite me?" Naruto asked as he rub Kiba's Bite marks.

"It's a mark. A mark that means you are my mate and no one else is allowed to touch you." Kiba said smiling at the thought that Kiba would be the only man that will see Naruto like this.

"It's okay as long as I am the only one you have marked." Naruto said.

"I love you Kiba and no one else." Kiba smiled that the blonde was finally his. Kiba wrapped his arms around the blonde to pull closer and rested his head on top of the blond head. Naruto also wrapped his arms around Kiba to nuzzle into the brunette's muscular chest. They waited for sleep to succumb them knowing that they will not be alone when they woke up.

It's 2:03 am. Naruto was shouting while he was sleeping.

Naruto's dream was the same dream he dreamt about a week ago but this time the ending was different. Naruto was walking home from his mission with his team. He skipped merrily knowing that his parents there. When he opened the door, he shouted "I'm Home". No one answered.

"Hello? Is anybody here. I'm Home" Naruto shouted. He began searching for his parents. He looked in the Kitchen, bathroom and his room. He then proceeded to his parents' room. He was shocked and terrified at the sight. His parents were...dead. He went over to the bodies. Their bodies felt cold, numb and lifeless. Naruto cried but then stopped when he heard footsteps behind him as he looked over to see who could it be. Before he could even see the figure, he felt pain at his backside like someone stabbed him. Next thing he knew was everything went black and he woke up. He was sweating because of his dream. He then looked to where he was. All he could see was tanned chest. He wanted to rotate his head but were held in place by Kiba's arms. He calmed down when he felt Kiba's arm. For some unknown reason, he felt safe around the teen dog. Kiba's warmth was inviting. He closed his eyes savoring this moment and then fell asleep.

Naruto was having another nightmare. but this nightmare was more of a flashback than a horrible dream.

-Flashback and/or Dream-

"Sasuke No I said No! I don't want I'm not ready." Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke off of him.

"Fine Have it your way." Sasuke charged at Naruto. Naruto completely froze at the sight of his love charging at him with a kunai. Naruto closed his eyes then he felt a punch hit his face. Naruto became unconscious.

"We are going to have sex whether you like it or not." Sasuke grinned an evil grin.

He started fucking the unconscious blond this went on for hours. Even though Sasuke came, he rested then fucked Naruto like a doll.

After a few Naruto woke up to a terrible on his ass and with the Raven boy panting at his side.

"Uuuhh.. Sasuke what happened why are you panting and why his my as-"Naruto's eyes widened by fear.

"You...You RAPED ME!" Naruto shouted and started to cry he about to punch Sasuke but his were tied to the bed.

"Sasuke untie me now!" Naruto bit the rope only to be shocked. The rope was not a normal rope. It a rope made of Sasuke chakra.

"Hahahaha! You won't get out that easily. I'm going to fuck you all night and scream all you want no one will hear you here at the Uchiha Estate."Sasuke said as he laughed in a scary manner.

"uuuhhh look you are no longer hard. Let me get that for you"Sasuke stepping closer the the terrified blond.

"Sasuke no, I don't want this."Naruto pleaded to the raven boy.

"You will want this and you will like. I will have you screaming my name!" Sasuke snapped back at the blonde.

"Aaahhhh! That Hurts!"Naruto screamed out of pain because of the unwanted intrusion. His ass was already sore from the previous sessions.

Even though Sasuke heard the blond scream, the raven kept thrusting into him making it only pleasurable for him.

After a few more sessions, Sasuke passed out because of exhaustion.

'He never loved. I mean who can ever love a demon like me.' Naruto cried until he fell asleep.

-End of Flashback/Dream-

He woke to Kiba facing and shaking him.

"Naruto wake up. Please it's only a nightmare." Kiba said in a gentle soothing tone.

When Naruto was fully awake, he embraced Kiba and pulled him closer. He was crying because of that memory. That horrible moment in his life when he realized that no one really loved him.

"Naruo...SShhh.. Everything is all right..Stop Crying...Please..." Kiba said to Naruto as he caressed the blonde's hair trying to make him calm down. When he finally did, Kiba brought Naruto up to face him.

"Naruto please tell me what was your dream about? Please tell me. I want to make you feel better."Kiba pleaded. He seriously want to make the blonde feel better.

"okay, Kiba, I will tell you. I trust you." Naruto started to cry again as he narrated his dream to Kiba.

"It's okay. Naruto I won't let him hurt you again. It was only a dream. He will never bother as long as i am still breathing."Kiba said as he pulled him closer to the blonde but the blonde pulled back looked him straight in the eye.

"Kiba It was not a dream. It happened before he left the village to join Orochimaru." Naruto started to cry again for the third time today. Kiba was astonished by the blonde's words. He felt pity for him and angry at himself for not being able to help Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry that I was not there." Kiba comforted the traumatized blonde.

"Kiba How could you have known?" Naruto said.

"But I should noticed it. I'm sorry Naruto." Kiba pulled him closer.

"It's not your fault Kiba. It's my fault. I thought that he loved me but he didn't. He only wanted me for my body."

"Naruto, I will never use you. You mean so much to me. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too Kiba." Naruto nuzzled into Kiba's chest.

"Naruto, forget about him. What's important is what is happening now? I will never hurt, use, or abuse you in anyway. If I did then I did not really love you at all but I do and nothing will ever change that." Kiba said with passion in his voice. Naruto knew that he had to tell him about Kyuubi one day. Why not tell him today so that he could avoid the hardship that will happen if he kept it a secret.

"Kiba I have one more thing that I have to tell you." Naruto said weakly waiting the shouts and hatred from Kiba.

"Shoot I am all ears." Kiba said as he sat them both up.

"Do you remember the nine-tailed fox?" Naruto asked.

"The one that attacked our village years ago and was sealed in you by the Fourth Hokage. Yeah I remember." Kiba said.

"Yes it was sea-What you know that I have demon inside me?"Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I always have known." Kiba said proudly.

"You don't hate me for it?" Naruto asked.

"I don't. Like I said, I love you and nothing can ever change that." Kiba said kissing the blonde.

"I love you Kiba. I don't know what I would do If I lose you now" Naruto said as he started again.

"Come on no more tears. We have to go to the Hokage and report that you are now doing fine and you will not do anything foolish, right Naruto?" Kiba increased the volume of his at the last few words.

"As long as you love me." Naruto said looking at Kiba.

"Which means you will never do it." Kiba smiled and kissed Naruto.

"Let's eat and then take a bath" Kiba said. Naruto stood up only ending up falling because of the pain in ass.

"Naruto are you ok?" Kiba worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. My ass is a little sore from last night."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be I'm the one who suggested it and I had fun but let us not do it until tonight. I want to rest first. I'm physically and emotionally exhausted." Naruto kissed him

"Of course, I'll wait until then." Kiba kissed him back. Instead of walking, Kiba carried Naruto everywhere bridal style. He carried him to the kitchen where they ate Ramen. Then he carried him to the bathe together doing nothing but kiss. Kiba even carried him to the Hokage's office.

Along the way, Naruto was hit by a rock by some puck. Kiba ordered Akamaru to chase down that guy.

"Thanks Kiba. Thanks Akamaru." Naruto thanked.

"Anything for my master's mate" Akamaru said.

"I love you both." Naruto said. Kiba kissed him and they continued their way to the Hokage.

Naruto spotted a girl with pink hair. There was only one girl in all of Konoha that has pink and that was Sakura.

"Hi Sakura-chan"Naruto greeted her.

"Hi Naruto. Why is Kiba carrying you?" Sakura asked.

"Oohh Nothing, He lost a bet so he has to be my means of transportation for the whole day." Naruto lied. He looked up to Kiba and smiled making his Hickey and bite mark noticeable by the blond.

"Hey is that a hickey Naruto?" Naruto blushed and tried to hide the mark on his neck.

"No. It's just a bug bite." Naruto replied. Kiba smirked at his handiwork.

'He looks so cute when he's all blushing and embarrassed.' Kiba thought

"Oh Really." Sakura came closer and looked at the bug bite and noticed that there was a bite mark on his right shoulder.

'HHmmm.. Fang marks... Kiba is the only one with fangs. So they must be together.' Sakura thought.

"So how long have you been together?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Kiba was still not saying a word.

"Naruto that is not a bug bite. That's a Hickey. There's also a fang markings which is a mark that you are a mate of a male Inuzuka." Sakura pointed out.

"Ok. I guess the cat's out of the bag."Kiba said and kissed Naruto. In front of Sakura. They stopped when there was a flash. Sakura took a picture of Kiba and Naruto making out.

"Thanks, the others will eat this up." Sakura said with a wide.

"What do you mean others" Naruto asked.

"The FanGirl Club, I'm the President." Sakura boasted.

"So bye. Have Fun you two." Sakura rushed to Hinata and Ino while she left the two lovers with their own business.

"Hinata! Ino! I have news for you!" Sakura told them with a large grin.

"Not now we are talking about our loves" Ino shouted at the pink girl.

"So Hinata who is yours?" Ino asked.

"Uuhhmm...N-Naruto and yours?" Hinata's voice was anything but a whisper.

"Mines Kiba. He is hot and sexy. He could fuck me all night all!" Ino said as she drifted off to dream and Hinata followed her suit.

"Girls Snap Out Of It!" Sakura shouted at the two horny daydreaming girls.

"Why?" At this point, Hinata fainted because she lost her chance with the man she truly loves.

"They have been taken."

"By who?"

"By each other" She said as she showed Ino the picture of the boys kissing.

"What! THEIR GAY! Hinata wake up. Kiba is Naruto's boyfriend." Ino said as she shaked Hinata.

"W-Who i-is N-naruto's" Hinata gulped."girlfriend" Hinata finally said as she burst into tears.

"Hinata I think you should not stop crying because Naruto does not have girlfriend but a boyfriend which is Kiba" Ino's smile faded because she too lost her chance with the man she loves. Ino has an idea to break Naruto and Kiba up.

"Hinata do you want to have Naruto?" Hinata nodded.

"So this is what we do..." Ino whispered the rest to Hinata.

"Isn't this bad? Naruto might not like me anymore. If he finds out about your plan."

"No, he won't as long you don't tell him." Ino whispered. Sakura noticed that they were whispering.

"Guys don't do anything stupid. They look really happy." She noticed that she was talking to no one. Ino and Hinata have dashed off to get their man.


End file.
